Decoupling of device ports such as, for instance, supply ports, reference ports, and decoupling ports may be an important consideration when designing decoupling arrangements for a system on a chip (SoC) or a multi-chip module (MCM). Ports such as these may be used in differential input arrangements. Poorly designed decoupling solutions may lead to system performance issues on the SoC or MCM. A poorly designed decoupling arrangement may be one that introduces an undesirable series inductance between the decoupling point and the port. Accordingly, there may be a need for improved techniques to solve these and other problems.